Love So Strong
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Honestly? I don't know how to tell you whats in the story, in other words, I don't know what to write for the summary. Just know it has Warren/Will slash and fluff! It also sadly contains a hurt!Will. But you'll find out why. I like this one, for it being my first for this pairing, I'm very pleased! Anyway, read and enjoy! Cover is from DA by 1ady!


Sky High Fanfiction Presents Warren Peace and Will Stronghold...!

Don't like? Don't read...!  
And furthermore, I DO NOT OWN...! No matter how much I wish I did. And honestly, this couple is way too cute to ignore and there is really not enough of it anywhere.

**Love So Strong**

Will stared at Warren from afar, sitting at a table alone, eating away at his food though he paid barely any attention to actually eating any of it. He had been too caught up, observing the way that Warren got mad and 'flamed up' when a person got too near him.

Will smiled at the thoughts, as the hot-head never did that when he went near him. Of course, Will was a little afraid to actually touch Warren. Only once had Will done that and he'd gotten burnt pretty bad. He still had the scar on the palm of his hand to prove it.

But that would change, soon, he hoped. Will noticed how others were too afraid of Warren, but not Will. In fact it was the complete opposite for him, because Will wasn't at all afraid of him, in fact he was very much in love with the fire bender.

Yes, Will Stronghold was gay and in love with the bad-ass of the school, Warren Peace. The very hero that everyone thought would become a villain at any given moment.

Will sighed softly and went back to eating his food, forming out the beginnings of a plan to show Warren just how much Will loved him. To show him he could be loved, not hated, and to show him he wasn't alone.

-0-

When school was over, Will found he was walking along the snowy sidewalk towards his home, instead of flying there. He found he was doing that a lot more recently: walking instead of flying.

He was starting to regret his decision, pulling his jacket tighter around him, until he spotted a much loved and familiar person. "Ah, Warren!"

He noticed as he got closer that one of Warren's hands had been lit on fire, as if attempting to either light the way or warm the user up. Will stared for a moment, entranced by the small flame, smiling in wonder and awe.

He always had been fascinated by the fire bender's flames. Their bright colors of oranges and reds and yellows and the way they seemed to be... protecting Warren. He wondered what it felt like... to Warren, being able to encase his body in a fire barrier and what it really felt like. Was it hot to the touch, warm...? Was it cool to the user? He wanted so bad to ask, to find out, but kept his musings to his self as he approached the fire bender.

"Warren...?" Will questioned, noticing then that Warren seemed to be in an almost trance-like state as he walked along the snow covered path.

Immediately, as if sensing the others presence, the fire snuffed out and Warren turned to Will with a small questioning glare. "Stronghold," he greeted in a slightly bitter undertone and Will frowned in worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Warren huffed, turning away, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What do you want Will?" Warren sighed harshly and Will frowned more when the older boy ignored his question, but smiled slightly when he said his first name.

"Nothing; I just wanted to say hi, and ask why you're walking out by yourself." The younger chirped and Warren shot a small undecipherable look at him.

"I could ask the same of you. You can fly, so why don't you? I'm sure you'd much rather be snuggled beside the fire than be walking out here with me." Warren commented idly and Will smiled softly, stopping for a brief moment and Warren stopped as well, curious.

"I..." Will sighed and looked up at Warren, blue eyes shining bright in the light glow of the street lamp above them. "Believe it or not, I would actually much rather spend my time out here with you than beside the fire alone."

For a moment there was nothing but silence as the older of the two looked away at the confession before scoffing. "I don't believe that, actually." Warren spat and Will went back to frowning in worry.

"You know, there are actually people who care about you." Will murmured softly and Warren turned back to him with a small glare.

"Name one." Warren growled out, and Will chuckled lightly, hand twitching to reach out and grab Warren's own, but he held back.

"Me." He barely said in a whisper and Warren narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing the hero.

"Nice try, but we _both_ know that you just follow me around because of my reputation." Warren sneered and Will flinched, hurt by that statement.

"That's not true and _you_ know that." Will said back, keeping his voice calm and he finally sighed, giving into the temptation and he finally reached out his hand. Warren stepped back when he noticed this and clenched his hands, causing them to burst into flames and Will hesitated.

"You wouldn't dare even touch me like this, no one would." Warren said, almost like a challenge and Will turned his head away, fingers twitching, longing to come in contact again with the one he loved so dearly.

"You might want to brush up on your facts, Warren." Will whispered, mostly to his self as he finally reached out and grabbed Warren's wrist, hissing at the pain from the fire, and he stepped forward until the two were no more than a mere five inches apart.

Will could fell the heat of the fire and he wanted to pull back as the flames licked and burned his skin, but he instead pulled Warren's hand up, the one he caught with his own, to his neck and cheek, placing it and holding it there. He could feel the burn on his skin and it was nearly killing him as he felt tears come to his eyes and spill over; he screwed his eyes shut in the pain until he could feel the heat no more on his skin and he opened his eyes slowly, the pain still great and tears still rolling down his cheek.

He knew now he had an even greater burn on his already marked hand and a mark on his cheek and neck that was so bad it would make burnt wood look like it wasn't burnt, but he didn't care.

He eventually looked up and saw Warren standing there, stiff in shock and eyes wide, asking the question 'why?' And Will swallowed his pride, choking on a soft sob and he closed his eyes again, knees feeling weak.

"You may not know this..." Will's voice felt hoarse and he felt stupid now for doing what he did, but he pushed on, "and you may not even care, but... I-I love you, I truly do. And I have since we first met.

"W-William...?" Warren finally managed to find his voice and he barely wasted a second before pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

Will was shocked when he heard his full name spill from the hot-head's mouth and even more so when he was pulled into a hug, that hand on his cheek staying there.

"You... you are so stupid..." Warren grounded out, tightening the hug briefly before pulling back, eyeing the scorch mark on the others cheek. "Why... why did you do that?"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I said anything without doing so..." Will murmured, sighing softly. "Through the pain and the tears, Warren, I will always love you. I wanted to prove that to you."

"Idiot..." Warren brushed his thumb across the mark, taking mote how the younger winced and hissed at the touch to the very sensitive skin. "Come on, we better put something on this..."

Warren was about to turn, after grabbing Will's hand, to lead the boy to his own home; until Will spoke up. "Warren...?"

"Will?" Warren questioned, confused as to why the boy was staying put.

"Do you..." Will frowned slightly, looking down and away. "Does this mean that you... that you love me too?" Warren couldn't help the little smile that graced his lips and he turned back to the other, lifting his head up before leaning down and capturing Will's lips with his own.

"Yes, William, I do." Will smiled, kissing back, before Warren pulled away. "Now come on, Hero, or that burn mark will be the very least of your problems." Will smiled wider and nodded, allowing Warren to drag him down the snowy sidewalk.

And William watched once more as Warren lit his unused hand on fire, truly intrigued by the flame that danced around the tan skin that Will loved so much.

Maybe, just maybe, things will work out. And if they do, William will only have Warren's flames to thank.

-0-

Read and Review! Thanks!

I'd love to hear your thoughts...!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
